In the conventional slide projectors, motion picture projectors and the like, a lens or lenses are inserted in the path of light rays projected from a light source so that in order to sharply focus an image on a screen, the positions of an original and the lens or lenses must be adjusted. In other words, a projected image cannot be sharply focused on a screen regardless of the relative position of the original with respect to the lens or lenses. Furthermore, the lens is accompanied by a problem in that the quantity of light which passes therethrough is insufficient in the peripheral portion thereof so that the peripheral portion of the image focused on the screen becomes somewhat darker. In addition, the problems such as color dispersion, chromatic aberration, curvature of field and the like of lenses cannot be completely eliminated. Moreover, with image projectors utilizing the lenses, the position of a projector relative to a projection screen is limited.
The present invention was made in view of the above and has for its object to provide a light projector which can not only overcome the above described problems but also attain excellent features to be described below.